Although the present inventions are not limited thereto, a blade server is one example of a data processing system in which data transfer can be problematic. Blade servers are comprehensive computing systems that include processors and other application specific integrated circuits (ASICs), memory, storage, and associated electronics all on a circuit board within a blade housing. One or more server blades may be contained in an enclosure, along with server appliance blades, network-switch blades, storage blades, management blades, local-area-network (LAN) blades, and other blades. An ASIC may include one or more data processors which perform data processing operations in parallel with one or more ASICs on the same circuit board and which may communicate with the ASICs of other circuit boards in the system. The rearward end of the blades frequently includes connectors that mate with backplane connectors on the chassis within the enclosure when the blades are inserted into the enclosure. With respect to cooling, many blade server enclosures include fans or other blowers which create airflow. The air typically flows from the forward end of the blades to rearward end and over the electronic components.
The data communication between the blades is often through metal-based backplane data connections. One issue associated with metal-based backplane data connections stems from the fact that increases in data transfer may necessitate larger backplane data connectors, which can interfere with the air flow that is required for cooling. Optical backplane connections have also been proposed. However, in order to accommodate optical backplane connections, the associated enclosure must have an optical pathway routed through backplane, which can be expensive because it requires costly coupling components, and is inefficient in terms of the link budget and power consumption.